Heretofore, various chemicals have been developed so as to control pests and provided in practice use, but in some cases, these chemicals may not exert enough activity.
Meanwhile, there have been known, as compounds for controlling pests, compounds having a tetrazolinone ring represented by the following formula (A):
(see WO 96/36229 A).
The present invention provides compounds having excellent control activity against pests.